


Standstill

by The_Hidden_Boots (Captain_Tomate)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/pseuds/The_Hidden_Boots
Summary: Jared kisses him for the first time in ages and the world decides to stop.





	

How did they get to this point? How pathetic could this be considered? They had broken up weeks ago, they were both _so sure_  there was nothing there, so... How had this happened?

It's hard to remember what lead up to it, but it happened. It lead them to being stuck in the room together, locked in while cleaning up DnD supplies. Not the most romantic thing, but it lead to conversation. About everything or nothing, he doesn't recall, but the details aren't important.

What is important is an arm curled around his waist during the night, and hands taking a few dice out of his fingers, and warm breath on the shell of his ear that tells him that  _I need to tell you something._

He remembers the shiver the goes down his spine. The way that he tilts his head responds with an ever so dry "ever heard of personal space?" He remembers Jared's laugh and his smile and the way he glows with that odd natural sparkle to him. And he'd be a filthy liar if he didn’t admit that Jared looks gorgeous and elegant, even if he knows the dork under that suave, pretty boy mask.

(Maybe that made him more real, in the beginning. Not an unattainable prince. Not someone people could only dream of getting close to. Just another person who Ian could just reach out and touch.)

Jared's still close to him, despite his little quip, and Ian doesn't mind. There's something lazy in the way Jared’s eyes shine. There's mischief and something else Ian can't place. His hand hovers over Ian's hip and before he can stop himself Ian's own hand presses it to his side completely.

Somehow Jared presses in closer. Ian let's him. Their chests are almost brushing and they're faces are close and when blue eyes dart to Ian's lips he doesn't - he can't - hesitate anymore.

As soon as their lips meet, Ian can swear the world stops. The clock stops ticking and it's just him and Jared. Kissing. So close that they're sharing body heat and somehow trying to get closer.

It's messy. They're trying to get as much out of this as they can. Both of Jared's hands on secure on his hips, and Ian drapes his arms on Jared's shoulders.

Their lips work in sync, they're lost in it, and they finally seperate when they're out of breath and both of them disolve into embarrassed laughter because that...was not supposed to be happening tonight.

They fixed themselves up before anyone came to unlock the door. Tried to erase the evidence.

"Hey, um..." Jared was the first to speak, shuffling his feet, "Sorry about that. Let's... Just not bring it up again, okay?"

Ian nodded. Of course. It didn't mean a thing. They both agreed to a break up and this was just an awkward bump in the road.

Nothing more.


End file.
